


Tajemnice

by Yunoha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma ma kilka tajemnic, które z dnia na dzień zdają się coraz bardziej piętrzyć. Jego kapitan z kolei chce je poznać, jednak nie wie do końca jak ma się za to zabrać. Czy ich wspólny wyjazd do USA na zawody będzie idealną okazją ku temu, czy wręcz przeciwnie? [UWAGA! Występują OC... Daję T za przemoc i słownictwo jakie może się później ukazać] Tezuka/Ryoma, OC/Ryoma (epizodycznie)</p><p>Z serii starych i bez bety T.T</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

– Geez, dlaczego kapitan za każdym razem hartuje nas na śmierć? – jęknął Momoshiro siadając na ławce obok Ryomy, który to właśnie popijał sobie wody z butelki. Pierwszoroczniak spojrzał na niego spod czapki, nie odzywając się jednak. Odwrócił zaraz wzrok, patrząc jak Kikumaru coś żywo opowiada Oishiemu i Fujiemu. – Ej, nie jesteś na mnie zły za coś, prawda? – spytał, jednocześnie zastanawiając się z jakiego powodu chłopak mógłby się do niego nie odzywać. Dwunastolatek mruknął coś tylko niewyraźnie wstając ze swojego miejsca i kierując się w stronę szatni. – Ej no, przepraszam! – krzyknął za chłopakiem zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, iż przyciąga tym samym uwagę reszty drużyny.

– Czyżbyś się pokłócił z Ochibim? – Eiji zaraz pojawił się przy o rok młodszym chłopaku, spoglądając na niego z psotnym uśmiechem. – Och, czyżbyś właśnie powiedział mu, iż wolisz jednak dziewczyny? – szepnął konspiracyjnie, dźgając go lekko palcem w policzek.

– C-c-c-c-co ci przyszło do głowy senpai?! – Takashi zareagował odrobinkę zbyt gwałtownie, odsuwając się od rudowłosego. 

– Nie musisz się tak z tym ukrywać… przecież ja zawsze służę dobrą radą. – Kikumaru uśmiechnął się prawie jak małe dziecko, które dostało w końcu obiecanego przez mamę lizaka. – Wujek Dobra Rada, melduje, iż jest dostępny o każdej porze dnia i nocy~! – po czym odbiegł ze śmiechem.

– Ech, źle to zrozumiałeś, senpai… – westchnął zrezygnowany, załamując ręce. Nie dość, że Echizen jest na niego obrażony, to jeszcze rudzielec wyobraża sobie niewiadomo co.

– A co miał źle zrozumieć, Momo-senpai? – mruknął chłopak, patrząc uważnie na bruneta swoimi brązowymi tęczówkami.

– Ach, ty weź się nie skradaj! – powiedział troszkę ostrzej niż chciał. Zaraz potem spojrzał odrobinkę spłoszony na pierwszaka, który najwidoczniej nie widział nic dziwnego w jego odzywce. – I czego się nie odzywałeś przed chwilą? – dodał, by zakryć swoją ulgę, iż chłopak się nie jest na niego obrażony.

– Och… zamyśliłem się troszkę – odparł jakby nigdy nic. – A później przypomniało mi się, iż miałem wziąć leki… uuuops. – Zamilkł, przypominając sobie, iż nikt o tym nie ma pojęcia.

– Jakie leki? – szepnął, zauważając, że chłopak wydał się przez przypadek. Echizen złapał trzynastolatka za nadgarstek, wyprowadzając go z kortów do pokoju klubowego.

– Jeśli komuś powiesz, to cię zabiję. – Brunet o zielonym refleksach spojrzał poważnie na swego senpaia. – Jeśli tak bardzo musisz wiedzieć, to są tabletki przeciwbólowe. Na głowę, ostatnio miewam migreny.

– Jasne. Sprawdzę. – Nim pierwszak zdążyłby zareagować, Momoshiro już znajdował się przy jego torbie, grzebiąc w niej.

– Ej, co ty robisz?! Baka! Zostaw to natychmiast! – wrzasnął wściekły doskakując do fioletowookiego, starając się wyrwać mu swoje rzeczy. Niestety Momo zdążył już wyciągnąć opakowanie, jakie go interesowało. Szybko spojrzał na nazwę produktu, by się zorientować.

– Kłamałeś! – warknął chwytając chłopaka za koszulkę i potrząsając nim gwałtownie. Szklane naczynie spadło na ziemię, szczęśliwie się nie tłukąc, jednak poturlało się pod ławkę.

– No i co z tego!? – Chłopak chwycił za przeguby starszego, chcąc odciągnąć je od niego. – To i tak nic takiego. Przecież i tak nikomu nie powiesz!

– Takiś pewny swego? – Takashi przycisnął mniejszego chłopaka do ściany, patrząc na niego groźnie. Widząc jak ten krzywi się z bólu, odciągnął go od niej by zauważyć, iż wystawał tam mały gwóźdź. – Przepraszam… Nic ci nie jest?

– Odwal się… Idź lepiej powiedź kapitanowi o tym co znalazłeś w mojej torbie… o ile się przyznasz, że w ogóle coś takiego robiłeś… – Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, poprawiając czapkę.

– Ty, grozisz mi?! – w tej chwili brzmiał niczym wściekły buldog.

– Nie, senpai. Jedynie stwierdzam fakty. – Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, by zaraz poczuć, jak coś uderza z dużą siłą w jego policzek, który już zaczyna pulsować tępym bólem. Przez siłę uderzenia, upadł na ziemię, ramieniem niefortunnie uderzając o stojącą zaraz obok ławkę. Spojrzał w bok, a widząc leżący tam swój lek, szybko wyciągnął po niego rękę, by zaraz schować go do kieszeni spodenek.

W tym samym czasie drzwi do szatni otworzyły się, a w nich stanął Fuji. Szatyn widząc, co się dzieje, od razu podszedł do najmłodszego chłopaka, pomagając mu wstać.

– Po tym jak Kikumaru-kun powiedział, o waszym skłóceniu domyślałem się, że to dziwne, abyście nagle szli razem tutaj chyba, że chcieliście się jeszcze pokłócić bez świadków. Nie sądziłem jednak, iż byłbyś w stanie uderzyć swojego kouhai’a, Momo-chan. – Fuji westchnął, ciesząc się jednak, iż powiedział Tezuce, że to on sprawdzi, czy wszytko ok. Jeśli kapitan by to zobaczył, z pewnością odbiło by się to też na innych.

– To moja wina, Fuji-senpai – powiedział Ryoma podchodząc do torby i zapinając ją. – To ja sprowokowałem Momoshiro-senpai’a. Cóż, sądzę, iż nie powinienem mówić źle o Kuchiki-san z klasy 2-3, która tak bardzo podoba się senpai’owi.

Obydwoje byli zdziwieni wypowiedzią chłopaka, lecz Momo zaraz się zreflektował. Domyślił się już, iż to on bierze na siebie całą odpowiedzialność, ratując jemu tyłek.

– To nie zmienia faktu, że nie powinienem był cię uderzyć – zauważył cicho, podchodząc do chłopaka, pod czujnym wzrokiem seniora. – Przepraszam. – Wyciągnął przez siebie rękę, którą niższy chłopak za chwilę uścisnął.

– Dobra, a teraz Momo idziesz na trening, a ja pójdę z Ryomą-kunem do pielęgniarki, by zobaczyła te ramię. – Widząc jego minę dodał. – Nie patrz się tak na mnie, widziałem i tyle.

– Dobrze. – Brunet poszedł smętnie na kort, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy na pewno nie powinien nikomu o tym mówić. Bał się o zdrowie Echizena; nie chciał, żeby przez coś takiego miał później kłopoty.

– Oj, oj, oj. Coś ty taki przybity? – Doskoczył do niego rudzielec, kątem oka widząc jak Fuji prowadzi Echizena w kierunku szkoły. Inni najwidoczniej też to zauważyli.

– Nic takiego… – burknął cicho. Niech tylko da mu spokój. I tak już miał wielkie wyrzuty sumienia, za to co mu zrobił.

– A gdzie poszedł Fuji z Echizenem? – Nie ustępował trzecioklasista, nie spuszczając ze wzroku chłopaka. Widział jak reszta przysłuchuje im się.

– Nie wiem. Echizen się coś źle poczuł i Fuji-senpai zaprowadził go do pielęgniarki, czy coś – powiedział szybko, zaraz od niego odchodząc. Usiadł ze zrezygnowaniem na ławce, przyglądając się jak inni już przeprowadzają jakieś mecze sparingowe.

Ech, to wszystko było takie niesprawiedliwe. Dlaczego ten mały go okłamał w takiej sprawie? Przecież byli przyjaciółmi, nie? Nie ufał mu aż tak, żeby przemilczeć całą sprawę?

Co jakiś czas wyglądał, czy może Echizen nie wraca, jednak w pewnym momencie jego uwagę przykuła inna postać, a mianowicie Ryuzaki-sensei, pod której to opieką był klub tenisowy.

– Ryu-sensei idzie – powiedział podchodząc do Reprezentantów Szkoły. Wszyscy bez słowa poczekali, aż kobieta podejdzie do nich.

– Och, a gdzie Echizen-kun? – spytała trenerka rozglądając się na boki.

– Musiał na chwilę wyjść… – powiedział Eiji, uśmiechając się do kobiety słodko.

– No cóż, jemu to mogę powiedzieć równie dobrze później. – Niegdyś szatynka – gdy teraz jej włosy pokryte były siwizną – uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Chciałam powiedzieć, iż dostałam list, na temat tegorocznego Międzynarodowego Turnieju Tennisa Ziemnego.

– Ha!? Naprawdę?! – krzyknął rozentuzjowany rudzielec, patrząc na kobietę błyszczącymi oczyma. – Czyli to znaczy, że wybrali kogoś z naszej szkoły?!

– Tak. – Kiwnęła głową, wyciągając spod bluzy kopertę. Otwierając list, upewniła się, że nikt nie zagląda jej przez ramię do tekstu po czym powiedziała – Tak oto na Międzynarodowy Turniej Tenisa Ziemnego w kategorii szkół gimnazjalnych i licealnych, pojedzie… – Tu zrobiła pauzę patrząc po kolei na każdego z nich. – trzecioroczny, Tezuka Kunimistu, oraz nasz pierwszoroczny, Echizen Ryoma! – zakończyła wręcz krzycząc, przez co, ci nieregularni zaczęli patrzeć w ich kierunku z zaciekawieniem, zastanawiając się o co chodzi.

– Brawo dla kapitana! – krzyknął Kikumaru, a inni mimo, iż nie mieli pojęcia o co chodzi, zawtórowali mu. – Bra-wo, bra-wo, bra-wo! – Widząc zbliżających się w ich kierunku dwóch pozostałych członków reprezentantów szkoły, wybiegł do nich rzucając się młodszemu chłopakowi na szyję. – Brawo, ochibi! Dostałeś się na MTTZ!

– Że co? – Chłopak odepchnął się od chłopaka prawą ręką, lewą jak na razie nie poruszył.

– To, co słyszałeś! – Fuji uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – To spore osiągnięcie. Rzadko komu udaje się to w tak młodym wieku. Z tego co wiem, w historii tego turnieju jeszcze nie brał udziału żaden dwunastolatek. Kikumaru-kun, a czy ktoś jeszcze się tam dostał? – zwrócił się do akrobatycznego deblisty, który zaraz naburmuszył się cały.

– Kapitan… I mówiłem, żebyś tak do mnie nie mówił. Obiecałeś – dodał z wyrzutem. Razem doszli do reszty.

– Tak, tak. Przepraszam za to, Eiji-san. – Szatyn uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Gratuluję, Tezuka – zwrócił się do przyjaciela, który kiwnął lekko głową. – Sensei, kiedy zaczyna się turniej?

– Piszą, że mają wstawić się za trzy tygodnie. – odparła przeglądając tekst. – Zawody odbywają się tym razem w Miami.

– Uch?! Ci to mają farta! – Kikumaru gwizdnął z zachwytem, zawieszając się na ramieniu młodszego chłopaka.

– Już potwierdziłam wasze przyjście. A o pieniądze się nie martwcie, sponsorzy turnieju opłacają uczestników. – uśmiechnęła się do nich przyjaźnie.

– Nigdzie nie jadę… – burknął Echizen, jednak i tak nikt tego nie usłyszał, z powodu radosnego krzyku Eijiego. – Z resztą nieważne. – Zgrabnie wyślizgnął się spod senpaia, który nieprzygotowany na coś takiego, runął z cichym jękiem na ziemię.

– Dobra twoja Echizen-kun, co nie? – zagadał do niego Fuji. – Do tego czasu ramię już z pewnością nie będzie ci tak bardzo dokuczać. Tylko, abyś nie przemęczał się teraz.

– Taa… – mruknął, poprawiając niedbale czapkę.

– Ramię? – Momo patrzył spłoszony to na senpai’a, to na kouhai’a. Nie sądził, że chłopak, aż tak mocno uderzy się o tą ławkę.

– Nic takiego. – Starał się zbyć go. Jednak to i tak sprawiło, iż nauczycielka podeszła do niego bliżej, po czy chwyciła go za lewę ramię, sądząc, iż chodzi o te drugie. Przecież przed chwilą używał tej ręki, przy ustawianiu swojej czapki.

– Itaaaai! – krzyknął czując ostry, przeszywający do szpiku ból. – Puszczaj, boli! – Wyrwał się przerażonej kobiecie, odskakując jeszcze na parę kroków. Pogładził lekko bolące miejsce, patrząc uważnie na wszystkich.

– Echizen, do czasu, aż ci się nie polepszy, nie będziesz brał udziału w treningach. Fuji mówił coś o tygodniu, więc tyle i ja zabraniam ci ćwiczyć. – zawyrokował Tezuka, spoglądając z surowym wyrazem na dwunastolatka. – Koniec zajęć na dziś… – zwrócił się do reszty, sam zaczynając kierować się w stronę szatni.


	2. Chapter 2

Prychnął widząc, jak drużyna zbiera się na kortach, po czym zaczynają ćwiczenia. Ramie już go wcale nie bolało, jednak kapitan i tak nie wyrażał zgody na jego uczestniczenie w treningu. Jedyne, co mógł robić to obserwować. Strasznie to go irytowało. Przecież zostały tylko dwa dni. Mógłby mu już podarować. Poprawił się na ławce czując, iż pozycja w jakiej przed chwilą miał przyjemność się znajdować, już mu nie odpowiada. Kątem oka mógł zauważyć jak w kierunku klubu zbliżają się wnuczka trenerki wraz z przyjaciółką, oraz ten cały reporter Inoue, razem ze swoją zwariowaną fotografką, Shibą.

 _Dawno wszystkich nie było_ , przeszło mu przez myśl. Jednak nie zdradził się, iż wie o ich nagłych odwiedzinach. Przecież, co go to obchodzi.

– Przecież to mój Ryoma-sama! – krzyknęła w pewnym momencie kobieta, zadowolona z siebie. Szybko podbiegła do chłopaka, zaraz siadając obok niego. Co nie obeszło się bez oburzonego krzyku Tomoki. Dziewczyny z klasy Echizena również znalazły się przy nich, po części z powodu zazdrosnej rudowłosej.

– Ryoma-kun, dlaczego nie grasz? – spytała nieśmiało Sakuno, rumieniąc się, gdy tylko chłopak na nią spojrzał.

– Mam zakaz uczestniczyć w zajęciach klubu przez tydzień – odparł po chwili, wstając i kierując się w stronę innych tenisistów. Dzięki bliskiej odległości, dziewczyny mogły usłyszeć jak chłopak proponuje, iż pozbiera piłki, na co reszta dość niepewnie, ale zgadza się.

– Co się takiego stało, że wszystkie macie takie miny? – spytał mężczyzna, który jako jedyny nie leciał jak na złamanie karku do dwunastolatka.

– Mój Ryoma-sama nie może grać… buu~! – chlipnęła Shiba, wyciągając z torby aparat i robiąc wszystkim zdjęcia.

– Oora, Echizen! – Momoshiro podbiegł do Ryomy wraz z Kikumaru.

– Ochibi, jeśli kapitan to zobaczy to będzie zły… – zauważył rudzielec, również biorąc się za piłki. Chciał szybko to zakończyć, nim Tezuka zorientuje się, iż coś takiego ma miejsce.

– Właśnie, Echizen. – Brunet pokiwał szybko głową, dochodząc do wniosku, że i on powinien pomóc. – Nie chcesz chyba, aby ramię bolało bardziej – dodał, uważnie spoglądając na niego z ukosa.

– Już nie boli – burknął cicho, chwytając ostatnią piłeczkę i wrzucając ją do koszyka. – Dlatego też mogę już brać udział w ćwiczeniach. – Nadymał lekko policzki. Shiba natychmiast na ten widok zrobiła chłopakowi z kilkanaście zdjęć, mamrocząc jaki to on słodziak, gdy tak się denerwuje.

– Oczywiście, w poniedziałek będziesz już mógł brać udział w zajęciach – powiedział kapitan, pojawiając się przy nich. Przemilczeli fakt, iż go nie zauważyli. Czternastoletni szatyn spojrzał uważnie na Echizena i na trzymany przez niego koszyk z piłkami. Westchnął cicho, przymykając dosłownie na kilka sekund oczy. – Nie zmienię swojego słowa. Oddaj to Kikumaru – polecił, a gdy chłopak niechętnie ale wykonał jego polecenie, dodał. – A wy… – tu zwrócił się do drugorocznego i swojego rówieśnika – ...jak tylko dojdziecie, czeka was mecz sparingowy, z obciążnikami na nogi. Ten, kto przegra wypije specjał Inui’ego. – poczym odszedł do reszty drużyny wydając im kolejne polecenia.

– O nie~! Ciekawy jestem, kto z kim będzie walczył~? – rudy szybko podążył za kapitanem, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, jakby wcale nie przejmował się groźbą Tezuki.

– Taichou! Zlituj się, przecież nic nie zrobiliśmy. – Jak widać brunet postanowił pójść jakąś linią obrony, jednak Ryoma nie sądził, aby takim zachowaniem – jego zdaniem żałosnym – udało mu się coś wskórać.

– Che… – Powolnym krokiem zbliżył się do ławki, obok której zostawił swoje rzeczy, a na jakiej teraz siedziały dziewczyny, a blisko nich stał Inoue.

– Ryoma-kun, to przez ramię nie możesz grać, co się stało? – Zmartwiona wnuczka trenerki, złapała za lewe ramię swojego kolegę z klasy. Chociaż on tak samo jej nie traktował.

Cóż, nie był nią zainteresowany, tak jak ona nim. Przecież każdy zauważyłby, że jest w nim zakochana. On nie widział w niej nic szczególnego, nawet nie darzył jej sympatią; ot, po prostu tolerował jej istnienie na tym padole ziemskim. Jednak nie mógł znieść jej wzroku, gdy na niego spoglądała, więc postanowił sobie, że zniechęci ją do siebie, nieważne jakim sposobem, byleby efekt był zadowalający.

– To są skutki, gdy kochanek uwielbia sadomaso. – Chłopak uśmiechnął szelmowsko, patrząc na reakcje reszty. Widząc ich zdziwione miny, zaśmiał się cicho, podchodząc bliżej do kobiety i nachylając się nad nią, co pozwalało mu to, iż ta dalej siedziała, a następnie szepnął jej do ucha. – Oczywiście żartuje, ale powiedz to swojemu przełożonemu, gdy te dwie idiotki z mojej klasy pójdą, dobrze? – Ostanie słowo powiedział już na tyle głośno, aby i pozostała trójka mogła to usłyszeć.

– Dobrze. – Shiba pokiwała lekko głową, w ciszy analizując wszystkie słowa. Nie zwróciła uwagi, na wściekłe spojrzenie Tomoki, która to już domyślała się kto jest kochanką Ryomy; nie zauważyła też wzroku Inoue, który to nie wiedział, co ma na ten temat myśleć. Przecież dzieciak był za młody na coś takiego. Sakuno zaś wyglądała, jakby w ogóle nie zrozumiała stwierdzenia „sadomaso”, co zaraz potwierdziła pytaniem „Co to znaczy?”.

– Przeczytaj w Internecie, nie jestem twoją wikipedią – mruknął, chwytając torbę i przewieszając ją sobie przez ramię. – W takim razie, żegnam wszystkich, a panią proszę o dotrzymanie danego przed chwilą słowa. – Kiwając jej i mężczyźnie odszedł, w kierunku bramy szkoły.

– Tomo-chan, co to znaczy te…

– Sadomaso? – Dziewczyna pociągnęła przyjaciółkę na bok, by nikt nie mógł ich usłyszeć. Sakuno patrzyła wyczekująco na rudą, która trzymała mocno rąbek koszulki i przygryzała wargę. – To dobrze, że nie rozumiałaś tego co powiedział – bąknęła w końcu patrząc na nią niepewnie. Jej rówieśniczka w tym momencie również się taka wydawała. – Kiedyś usłyszałam te słowo i zaciekawiona sprawdziłam je. To taki skrót od słowa sadomasochizm. Dokładnie to połączenie słów sadyzm i masochizm. Chodzi tu o to, że… – Tu widocznie zawahała się. – …że ludzie podczas tego no… seksu…

– Seksu?! – pisnęła cicho, od razu przykładając dłonie do ust bojąc się, że wypowiedziała to za głośno. Dla bezpieczeństwa obejrzała się na wszystkie strony, czy nikt przypadkiem nie zwrócił na nich swojej uwagi.

– Tak, seksu – powiedziała już o wiele pewniej. Zapewnie najgorzej było jej się przełamać z powiedzeniem tego na głos pierwszy raz. – Wtedy, gdy już mają uprawiać seks, zadają sobie nawzajem ból, poniżają swojego partnera… – ucichła, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. – Aż nie mogę uwierzyć, że Ryoma-sama już coś takiego robił. I nie chodzi mi o to, że to te sadomaso, tylko o fakt ile on ma lat, a ile ona! Przecież to jest molestowanie seksualne!

– Zaraz, Tomo-chan o kim ty mówisz?

– Jak to o kim – o tej fotografce! – warknęła z flustracją.

 

~*~

 

– Poszły. W takim razie mogę ci powiedzieć – oznajmiła, gdy tylko dziewczyny odeszły. Wstała szybko otrzepując spodnie i prowadząc mężczyznę w kierunku auta.

– Ale o czym? – spytał zdziwiony Inoue, jednak posłusznie dając się prowadzić.

– O tym, co mówił Ryoma-san. – wyjaśniła szybko, a widząc jego minę parsknęła cicho śmiechem. – Później powiedział mi, że to był żart. Jednak prosił, bym ci to wytłumaczyła dopiero jak dziewczyny nie będą przy nas. Sądzę, iż jest z którąś i chce wywołać tak u niej zazdrość…

– To bardzo głupi pomysł, w takim razie – zgasił ją, gdyż ta już wyobrażała sobie, jak to będzie dalej. Jak będzie starał się podpuszczać swoją lubą.

Miał też takie dziwne wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał.

– Ej no, to nie było miłe Inoue-senpai – burknęła cicho, by zaraz chlasnąć się w czoło. – Na śmierć zapomniałam. Przecież mieliśmy przeprowadzić wywiad z naszymi wspaniałymi tenisistami.

– Echizen-kun już poszedł, więc zostaje nam tylko Tezuka-kun – zauważył. Teraz już wiedział, co mu całkowicie wyleciało z głowy. Ale gafa dla reportera.

– Fakt, w takim razie chodźmy do naszego Tezuki~! – zaszczebiotała niczym nastolatka, natychmiast kierując się z powrotem ku kortom tenisowym. Widząc kapitana drużyny, podbiegła szybko do niego, machając mu już z dala.

– Kunimistu-kun~! Pozwól przeprowadzić nam z tobą wywiad na temat tego turnieju~! – W tym momencie zachowywała się zupełnie jak rówieśniczki tenisisty, które to były jego fankami. Na samą myśl o tym, aż zatrząsł się wewnętrznie, jednak jego twarz nadal była nieugięta.

– Nie… – Już się odwracał, by pokazać je, iż tą „rozmowę” uważa za zakończoną, gdy poczuł jak kobieta łapie go za rękę, tym samym zatrzymując go w miejscu.

– Proszę, to bardzo ważne. Ryoma-sama nam uciekł zawalając głowę jakimiś niepotrzebnymi rzeczami, a teraz ty się nie zgadzasz. Nie możesz mi; znaczy się nam tego zrobić. Jeśli nie wrócimy z wywiadem z którymś z nas to nas wyleją! – Wytarła wyimaginowaną łzę, patrząc na niego z niemą prośbą.

– Shiba-san, jeśli Tezuka-kun nie ma ochoty na udzielanie wywiadu, to nie próbuj go nawet nakłaniać do tego, a tym bardziej nie jakimiś kłamstwami – zganił ją Inoue, pojawiając się przy nim – Przepraszam bardzo za jej zachowanie. Jeśli uraziło cię to w jakiś sposób, od razu przyślemy oficjalny list z przeprosinami.

– Nie trzeba. Nic się takiego nie stało – odparł kapitan drużyny, zabierając rękę od kobiety. Poprawił okulary patrząc uważnie na reportera, zastanawiając się nad jedną rzeczą. – Kto wam powiedział, że ja i Echizen bierzemy udział w turnieju? – spytał, jakoś zapominając o tym, że miał właśnie zakończyć ćwiczenie brzuszków do odwołania, oraz powiedzieć o skończonym na dziś treningu.

– Dostałem telefon od znajomego. Przy okazji, chciałbym z tego powodu pogratulować ci takiego wyróżnienia, jakim z pewnością będzie udział w turnieju – powiedziawszy to, Mamoru wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, skinąwszy głową Tezuce, który odwzajemnił gest.

– Dziękuje za to. Zastanawia mnie jeszcze, czy masz może informacje, kto jeszcze jedzie z naszego rejonu tam… – Mamoru uśmiechnął się lekko na jego słowa. Już miał pomysł, jak by to wykorzystać.

– Owszem, mam je. – Zrobił pauzę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. – Za wywiad udzielę ci tych informacji, co ty na to, Tezuka-san? To chyba dobry układ, prawda? – Był pewny, iż chłopak skusi się na tą propozycję. To było więcej niż pewne.

– Aż tak bardzo mi na tym nie zależy. Dzięki temu, iż potwierdziłeś, iż ktoś oprócz nas też jedzie, domyślam się kim są te osoby. – Kapitan odwrócił się w kierunku innych członków klubu. – Na dzisiaj koniec! – powiedział głośniej, by tamci usłyszeli go. – Jeśli to już wszystko, co chcieliście, to dowidzenia – mówiąc to, odszedł od nich i dołączył do Oishiego, omawiając z nim wyniki dzisiejszego treningu.

– Chciał wywiadu? – spytał w pewnym momencie Kikumaru, gdy wyszli już z szatni. Całym paczką postanowili pójść sobie do jakiegoś baru na hamburgera, co zgodnie zaproponowali rudy i Momo.

– Tak… – powiedział bez wyrazu. Chłopak wycofał się trochę, dołączając do reszty ich drużyny. Co prawda brakowało jednej osoby, ale no cóż…

– Biedny, ochibi… – zauważył w pewnym momencie Eiji, uwieszając się na ramieniu swojego partnera tenisowego. – Momo-chan, może powinieneś go jakoś pocieszyć, co~? – zwrócił się do idącego obok niego fioletowookiego. Chłopak spojrzał na niego lekko oburzony.

– Przecież się pokłóciliśmy – powiedział spoglądając w innym kierunku.

– Ho~? Ale przecież dzisiaj nie wyglądało na to. – Widząc jego wściekłe spojrzenie postanowił już go nie podpuszczać. – A może ty taichou, byś jakoś podniósł go na duchu?

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nic mu nie jest. – Wskazał ruchem głowy na Ryomę, który to szedł po drugiej stronie ulicy. Widać było, iż rozmawia z kimś przed telefon, a przez jego twarz co chwilę przechodził grymas.


	3. Chapter 3

– To co, śledzimy go? – spytał konspiracyjnym szeptem Kikumaru. Nie widząc żadnej pozytywnej w jego mniemaniu reakcji, ułożył usta w dzióbek, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Albo będziemy go śledzić, albo zacznę krzyczeć, że mnie napadliście. – Ostatnią siłą woli zmusił się, aby przez jego twarz nie przeszedł nawet cień uśmiechu; a doprawdy było się z czego śmiać. Przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu. Chłopacy z drużyny zrobili głupie miny, patrząc na niego jakby był Ufo.

– O czym ty gadasz, senpai? – Jako pierwszy odezwał się Momo, nie zwracając uwagi na to, iż picie, które przed chwilą pił wylało mu się troszkę na jego koszulkę. – Nie odważysz się – dodał zaraz domyślając się w tym jakiegoś podstępu.

– Prawdopodobieństwo tego, że Kikumaru dotrzyma przed chwilą powiedzianego słowa, wynosi 100%. – oznajmił Inui, poprawiając okulary i tym samym rozwiewając nadzieję bruneta o możliwym blefie. Tryumfalny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy tenisisty-akrobaty.

– Nie mamy czasu na jakieś głupoty. Idziemy – powiedział Tezuka, ponawiając wędrówkę ku barze z hamburgerami, na jakie mieli iść.

– Pomo~… aphghfh! – zaburczał, czując jak dłoń Fujiego wylądowała na jego ustach. Jego oczy zaświeciły ze szczęścia. Ale będzie zabawa!

– Myślę, że powinniśmy posłuchać się Eiji’ego, by nie mieć żadnych kłopotów. – Szatyn uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jak to miał w zwyczaju. W duchu sam był ciekawy, co takiego Ryoma tu robi. Jego rówieśnik krzyknął cicho szczęśliwy, przyśpieszając kroku i razem z resztą zaczynając śledzić pierwszaka…

 

~ * ~

 

– I gdzie niby to ma być? – burknął do telefonu rozglądając się za właściwym szyldem. Jednak za ni cholerę nie mógł go wyłapać wzrokiem.

– Przecież ci to już z trzy razy tłumaczyłam… – Wywrócił oczyma, słysząc słowa kuzynki. Zapewne ona sama też nie była zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw. – Na pewno jesteś na tej ulicy?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Za kogo ty mnie masz… Czekaj – mruknął, widząc prawdopodobnie dobrą tabliczkę nad jednym sklepem. – Chyba już znalazłem. – Podszedł pod wystawę spoglądając na to co się tam znajduje. Widząc wszystkie te dziwne rzeczy, zarumienił się lekko, cofając o parę kroków. – Nie wejdę tam.  W życiu!

– Obiecałeś, że zrobisz dla mnie coś, jak zachowam twój sekret. Musisz mi to odebrać… Od jakiegoś czasu wujek ma mnie na oku, więc nie będę miała jak to nawet do domu wnieść, bo on już to odkryje! I to twoja wina! – Odsunął od siebie słuchawkę, krzywiąc się, z powodu i tak dobrze słyszalnego głosu dziewczyny.

– Dobra, uspokój się, bo staruszek jeszcze przyjdzie sprawdzić, czy na pewno nikogo w łóżku nie trzymasz. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy przypomniał sobie minę ojca, po tym jak bąknął mu; niby zmartwiony o koledze kuzynki i dziwnych odgłosach, jakie z jej pokoju się wydobywały.

– To trzeba było nic mu nie mówić! Myślisz, że sam by się domyślił, gdybyś mu nie gadał?! – ryknęła, a on myślał, że zaraz się rozłączy. Chociaż z drugiej strony, jakby to zrobił, to ta zaraz by pobiegła do staruszka i wszystko nakablowała.

– Jejku, naprawdę potrafisz być irytująca – burknął, wzdychając cicho. – Dobra, wejdę tam. Tylko, co dalej?

– Przy ladzie będzie taki jeden chłopak o zielonych włosach i dwóch kolczykach w wardze. Podejdziesz do niego i powiesz mu, że zostałeś przysłany przez Kuri….

– Kuri?! – przerwał jej, unosząc jedną brew do góry. Zaraz potem parsknął cicho śmiechem. – Rozumiem. Idę, pa. – Rozłączył się, nim ta zdążyła coś powiedzieć. Podszedł bliżej do drzwi, jednak nim przekroczył próg sklepu, rozejrzał się, czy nikt przypadkiem nie idzie, a nie zauważając żadnego uwieszonego na nim wzroku, wkroczył do środka.

 

~ * ~

 

– I co teraz, geniuszu? – warknął cicho fioletowooki, spoglądając na swojego senpai’a, który to tak bardzo chciał śledzić pierwszoklasistę.

– Ano, ktoś z nas musi zobaczyć do jakiego miejsca on wszedł – szepnął konspiracyjnym głosem, robiąc przy tym cwaną minę. Spojrzał na każdego przelotnie, zatrzymując się wzrokiem na sylwetce kapitana. – Tezuka-buchou? – zwrócił się do rówieśnika, który spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. – No dobra, to w takim razie pójdzie Momo~! – Klasnął w dłonie, a wymieniony chłopak drgnął niezbyt szczęśliwy z tego powodu.

– Ale dlaczego ja? – mruknął prawie, że płaczliwie. Jakoś nie chciał tam iść... Co zrobi jeśli Echizen go zobaczy?

– Bo kapitan powiedział, że on nie chce. A TY jesteś drugi w kolejności. – Wyraźnie zaakcentował jego osobę. – No idź już...

– No już idę, idę – warknął cicho, zmierzając w kierunku sklepu, do jakiego wszedł Ryoma. Pierwszym miejscem, gdzie spojrzał, to wystawa sklepu, a to co tam zobaczył sprawiło, że dosłownie odjęło mu mowę. Zapewne, gdyby ktoś się do niego zwrócił z jakąś prośbą, nie otrzymałby od niego odpowiedzi. – Sexshop? – mruknął ledwo słyszalnie, patrząc na różowy napis sklepu, wraz z rysunkiem króliczka playboya i dodatkowo porozkładanymi na wystawie paroma zabawkami, takimi jak futrzaste kajdanki, różnego rodzaju pejcze, czy chociażby parę wibratorów. Spojrzał spłoszony na przyjaciół, którzy to widocznie czekali aż wróci, jednak Eiji widocznie był za tym, aby ten wszedł do środka, co po przełknięciu śliny uczynił.

– Szkoda, że nie mogłem zobaczyć jego miny – mruknął zawiedziony deblista. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co tam było, jednak nie chciał, by ktoś oprócz Fujiego musiał jeszcze o tym wiedzieć.

– Ja tam bym chciał dowiedzieć się w końcu, gdzie oni weszli... – powiedział vice-kapitan patrząc uważnie na swojego partnera deblowego.

– Jak to? Nie wiesz? Przecież tam jest sexshop... – odparł Syunsuke, jakby to była najnormalniejsza informacja pod słońcem, oraz fakt, że jego znajomi tam wchodzą nie była niczym zwyczajnym.

– Nani? – Inui poprawił swoje okulary, patrząc uważnie na szatyna.

 

~ * ~

 

Chłopak podszedł do lady, jednak nie widząc tam żadnego chłopaka o opisie, jaki w małym stopniu zaserwowała mu kuzynka westchnął ciężko. Zamiast niego była tam wysoka blondynka, której stój był – mówiąc krótko i prosto – skąpy. Biała koszulka jaką miała zaczynała się tuż pod biustem i kończąc się odrobinkę wyżej. Oczywiście nie zabrakło też dużego dekoltu, dlatego też Echizen zastanawiał się po co to na siebie założyła, skoro i tak wszystko widać. Podobnie było z czerwoną spódniczką w kratkę, która ledwo co zasłaniała jej pośladki, a gdy ta poruszała biodrami w rytm melodii, jaka teraz wychodziła z głośników w sklepie; materiał unosił się do góry ukazując jej wściekło, różowe stringi.

Dziewczyna widząc go, uśmiechnęła się promiennie, odrzucając za siebie swoje długie loki. Przy okazji w oczy rzuciły mu się jej długie, pomalowane na czerwono paznokcie.

– W czym mogę pomóc? – zwróciła się do niego, wychodząc zza lady i pochylając się lekko nad nim.

– Właściwie to już w niczym... – odrzekł natychmiast, odwracając się i zmierzając w stronę wyjścia. Nie zdążył jednak postawić paru kroków, gdy poczuł jak dziewczyna chwyta go za ramię i odwraca w swoim kierunku.

– Coś chciałeś...dlatego tu przyszedłeś. – Nie zwróciła uwagi na to, iż dzwoneczek przy drzwiach, ogłaszający o czyimś przekroczeniu progu sklepu ponownie zadzwonił.

– Nawet jeżeli, to już nie aktualne – powiedział, patrząc na nią wyzywająco.

– W takim razie, podczas odejścia tutaj zdążyłeś zauważyć, że nie ma tego co chciałeś, więc proszę oświeć mnie co to takiego, a postaram ci się pomóc – odparła, prowadząc go ku małemu stoliczkowi do czterech osób niedaleko lady. Posadziła go na krześle, po czym sama usiadła naprzeciw niego, zakładając nogę na nogę.

– Miałem zwrócić się do jakiegoś zielonego gościa z dwoma kolczykami na wardze. ­– Mówiąc to, spojrzał dyskretnie w lustro znajdującym sie nieopodal na osobę, która to właśnie weszła. Rozpoznając kim jest, zająkał się nie wiedząc co robić. Przecież jak ten go zobaczy, znowu będzie jakaś awantura.

– Co jest? – Blondyna podążyła za nim wzrokiem. – Brat, czy chłopak? Nie musisz się wstydzić; sama jestem bi...

– Znajomy ze szkoły... – bąknął tylko, starając się nie zwracać na niego uwagi.

– Rozumiem. A ten zielony gość, jak to ładnie ująłeś, to mój były chłopak i  w tej chwili jest na zapleczu, szykuje jakąś paczkę do tej całej swojej laski. – Skrzywiła się, wspominając o lubej chłopaka. Widocznie jej nie trawiła. – Jednak zaraz skończy i przyjdzie. A w tym czasie powiedz mi jaki masz do niego interes.

– Po prostu, miał on dać mi coś, żebym przekazał to swojej kuzynce. Mówiła coś, że zna ją pod ksywą "Kuri". – Uniósł jedną brew do góry, widząc jak dziewczyna widocznie spina się na dźwięk tego słowa.

– Kuri, powiadasz? Cóż, nie dziwię sie dlaczego tutaj sama nie przyszła, ta głupia suka. Odkąd odebrała mi chłopaka wie, że lepiej nie pokazywać mi się na oczy, a to, że pracujemy razem wcale jej nie ułatwia sprawy – warknęła, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Wstała zaraz i skierowała się ku zapleczu, nakazując, aby szedł za nią.

– Ty, zielony. Przyszedł kuzynek twojej dupy! – krzyknęła cicho, gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi.

– Nie musiałaś jej tak nazywać – warknął zielonowłosy, wstając z podłogi na której siedział i zapinając spodnie. Ryoma wolał nie myśleć, co by było, gdyby przyszli tu chwilę wcześniej. – A ty jesteś kuzynem Kuri? – Ryoma przytaknął natychmiast. – Nazywasz się?

– Echizen Ryoma. To dasz mi to, co masz dać? Nie mam mnóstwa czasu. – Poprawił torbę, jaką w dalszym ciągu miał przewieszoną przez ramię.

– Tak, tak, już – mruknął, podchodząc do stolika i zgarniając z niej średniej wielkości paczkę. Następnie wpakował ją do zwykłej białej reklamówki, po czym podał ją dwunastolatkowi.

– Dzięki, to ja będę już szedł. – Kiwnął głową dziewczynie, która pochyliła się nad nim i pocałowała w kącik ust. Oboje zobaczyli, jakie uczucie pojawiło się na twarzy wyższego chłopaka. Nie mówiąc już nic, udał się do wyjścia.

– Widzimy się na Międzynarodowych w Miami~! – Usłyszał jeszcze, nim zamknął drzwi. Zaraz też zatrzymał się. Czy to oznacza, że ta blondyna też jest tenisistką? Jeśli tak, to może być ciekawie.

Powolnym krokiem ruszył ku domowi, nie zwracając już na nic uwagę. Nawet na to, iż zaraz za nim na ulicę wyszedł Takeshi. Tylko, że on udał się do reszty drużyny.

– I czego się dowiedziałeś? – spytał Kikumaru, patrząc na niego uważnie.

– Pracuje tam dziewczyna, która też bierze udział w tych zawodach w Miami. – Nie skomentował zdziwionych min swoim towarzyszy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chłopak ziewnął nim przekroczył próg szkoły. Zaraz potem uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust przypominając sobie, iż zakaz jego gry w tenisa już się skończył. Raźnym krokiem ruszył ku budynkowi szkoły, w środku aż się trzęsąc z podniecenia. W końcu znów będzie mógł z kimś grać. Co z tego, że w domu i tak grał z ojcem, a jak robił późnym wieczorem wypad na uliczne korty, zmierzał się z różnego rodzaju przeciwnikami (chociaż nauczył się uważać przy wyborze). Wtedy mógł grać nie martwiąc się, iż ktoś go przyłapie. Chociaż z drugiej strony to była świetna zabawa, do tego ta adrenalina coraz szybciej krążąca w żyłach; i te zakłady. Nie na pieniądze, tylko na usługiwanie.  
Szybko przebrał buty, udając się natychmiast do klasy. Na miejscu usiadł w swojej ławce, stwierdzając z westchnieniem, iż do dzwonka zostało mu jeszcze troszkę czasu. Można pozwolić sobie na drzemkę.

 

~*~

 

\- No mówię wam, że widziałem dziś rano jak Tezuka-buchou wściekły wchodzi do kantorka, a za nim zaniepokojony Oishi-senpai – zawołał Horio machając przy tym rękoma, jak to miał w zwyczaju, za każdym razem, gdy jego zdaniem dowiedział się czegoś ważnego.  
\- Ale dlaczego był zły? – spytał zaniepokojony Mizumo, jednocześnie zastanawiając się nad powodem złości ich kapitana. Kato przytaknął mu natychmiast będąc tego samego zdania.  
\- Teraz, gdy o tym mówisz, też nad tym myślałem – mruknął jakby trochę zgaszony, lecz zaraz jakby znów odzyskał energii. – Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że jest zły, a to zapewne odbije się i na nas.  
\- O kim rozmawiacie? – Cała trójka wzdrygnęła się wystraszona, tak nagle słysząc inny głos. Wszyscy trzej odwrócili się, patrząc na wesoło uśmiechniętego do nich bruneta.  
\- Momo-senpai, proszę nas tak nie straszyć – zawołał zaraz szatyn, łapiąc się przy tym teatralnie za serce, co miało podkreślić to, iż się przestraszył.  
\- Gome, gome… – Zaśmiał się cicho, jakby z domieszką zakłopotania. – Więc kogo obgadywaliście?  
\- Kapitana… Horio twierdzi, że widział go dzisiaj bardzo złego – wyjaśnił za kolegów Kato. Przecież komu, jak komu, ale Momoshiro-senpai’owi to mogli zaufać.  
\- To nie uspokoił się jeszcze? – mruknął pod nosem, jednak trzej chłopcy stojący obok niego i słuchający uważnie jego słów, dosłyszeli i to.  
\- Senpai, wiesz dlaczego Buchowu jest zły? Powiedz nam! – zaskomlił niczym głodny pies, proszący o odrobinkę jedzonka. Momo odsunął się na krok, wiedząc już z doświadczenia, iż stąpa właśnie na cienkim lodzie, a jak coś powie, to może tego później żałować. Tak samo, jak było w przypadku z Echizenem.  
\- Nie sądzę, abym bym do tego najlepszą osobą. Spytajcie lepiej kogoś innego. – I nim chłopcy zdążyli coś odpowiedzieć, tego już przy nich nie było.  
\- Uch, mało brakowało…

 

~*~

 

Po zajęciach od razu ruszył w kierunku kortów, nawet nie zatrzymując się, gdy był wołany. Jedyne o czym teraz myślał była gra na całego z kimś, z senpai’ów. Wszedł do szatni, kładąc torbę na ławce, po czym zaczął rozpinać guziki mundurka. Zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy, iż nie jest w pomieszczeniu sam.  
Sakuno została poproszona przez swoją panią kapitan, aby przyszła do szatni chłopców, gdyż mają tam trochę rakiet do pożyczenia, a jakie w tej chwili żeńskiej drużynie tenisa były bardzo potrzebne. Mając już określoną ilość rakiet, uśmiechnęła się prostując i kierowała się ku wyjściu, gdy jej oczom ukazał się Ryoma. Ubrany w same spodnie, dopiero co ściągnął białą koszulę, którą aktualnie trzymał w dłoniach. Jęknęła cicho zaskoczona, opuszczając trzymane przez nią rzeczy. Jej rówieśnik westchnął głośno, rozpoznając kto oprócz niego tu się znajduje. Odrzucił koszulkę na ławkę, po czym podszedł do niej, mówiąc, że im szybciej pomoże jej zebrać rakiety, tym prędzej opuści te pomieszczenie.  
Niestety ten czas wybrała sobie reszta drużyny, aby wkroczyć do środka, czego niestety pozostała dwójka nie zauważyła. Kikumaru przystanął zaskoczony, już mając jakoś to zaakcentować, jednak w porę Fuji zasłonił mu usta.  
\- Zbieraj je szybciej – warknął cicho, rozeźlony, gdy podane przez niego narzędzia, z powrotem przywitały się z zimną podłogą. – Ty jesteś taka głupia, czy po prostu taką udajesz? – Mówiąc to wstał, patrząc na nią z góry.  
\- Przepraszam, Ryoma-kun – bąknęła rumieniąc się. Chyba już tego nie zmieni. – Po prostu jak przypomnę sobie, co mi wtedy powiedziałeś… – zamilkła, nie wiedząc co może dalej powiedzieć.  
\- Chodzi ci o moje ramię? – Chłopak uśmiechnął się z ironią. Ostatnio, gdy grywał tylko na ulicznych rozgrywkach, weszło mu to w nawyk. Przecież tam nikt nie grał uczciwie. – Jesteś naprawdę głupia – skwitował ją, kucając znów przed nią i palcami podnosząc delikatnie jej głowę. – Naprawdę sądziłaś, że pozwoliłbym komuś, by mógł naruszyć moje ciało? Sorry, ale nie sądziłem, że uwierzysz w to, że uwielbiam być zniewolony przez starsze kobiety – prychnął z rozbawieniem. – Aż szkoda mi z tobą gadać. – Odwrócił się w stronę torby, przy okazji zauważając resztę drużyny. Jakby nigdy nic powrócił do przebierania się. Sakuno natomiast ze łzami w oczach zebrała szybko rakiety i uciekła z szatni, przepraszając jeszcze potrąconych przez nią członków regularnego składu.  
\- Ochibi! – Jako pierwszy doskoczył do niego Kikumaru, rzucając mu wzrokowe oskarżenia. – Jak mogłeś potraktować tak Sakuno-chan? Przecież niczym sobie nie zawiniła.  
\- Zwykłe aluzje nie wystarczyły, by zrozumiała, że nic z tego nie będzie, senpai. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, w czasie gdy wiązał buty. – Zmuszony byłem użyć ciężkiej artylerii. Przynajmniej zrozumiała, że nie jestem nią zainteresowany, a przy okazji ta cała Tomoka dowie się jakim jestem draniem i też sobie ze mnie zrezygnuje.  
\- Ale przecież na pewno na Tomoce się nie skończy i większa część dziewczyn nie będzie chciała się z tobą zadawać – zauważył Fuji, podchodząc do nich. Ryoma spojrzał na niego zaskoczony widząc, iż ten jest już przebrany.  
\- Nie zależy mi na przyjaźni pustych dziewczyn – skwitował, zabierając swoją rakietę i wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Przywitał się z Ryuuzaki-sensei, która przyszła na ich trening, chociaż Echizen mógł się domyślić, że te zmartwienie na jej twarzy jest spowodowane tym, iż zapewne widziała swoją wnuczkę.  
\- Już możesz brać udział w zajęciach, Echizen? – spytała kobieta, patrząc na niego ze smutkiem. Chłopak zmiął pod nosem przekleństwo. Ta mała suka musiała się poskarżyć swojej babci. No musiała!  
\- Dobra, wiem. Przyznaję się do tego. Nie musisz tak na mnie patrzyć, sensei – warknął głośno, zaciskając bezwiednie palce w pięści.  
\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam o tym wcześniej? – Trenerka podeszła do niego i przytuliła do swojej piersi. Ryoma wydał z siebie zaskoczone sapnięcie, całkowicie nie będąc przygotowanym na to.  
\- Ale o co ci chodzi, sensei? – Odepchnął się od niej. Shit! Do tego jeszcze drużyna zaczynała zbierać się na kortach. Piękniej być nie mogło.  
\- Momo mi wszystko powiedział na temat tabletek i twojego dziwnego zachowania – oznajmiła, jednocześnie informując o czym została powiadomiona.  
\- Tylko to? O to tyle hałasu? – Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho. – Doprawdy naprawdę nie macie co robić. To po prostu pudełeczko, w którym trzymałem witaminy. Jak sensei chce, to może to sprawdzić.  
\- Proszę? – Kobieta spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. – W takim razie przynieś je. – Zreflektowała się.  
Idioci, tak łatwo was nabrać. Naprawdę myśleliście, że nie przygotuję się na taką ewentualność?

 

~*~

  
\- To jak sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy, to może zaczniemy w końcu zajęcia? – spytał zniecierpliwiony, chociaż po jego twarzy, ani głosie nie można było tego zauważyć. Ryuuzaki kiwnęła lekko głową, a on natychmiast się oddalił, prosząc Kikumaru o mały mecz sparingowy, w którym ma być dużo akrobacji. Ale nie jedno setowy, tylko trzy gemowy.  
\- Ostatnimi czasy zachowuje się dziwniej – zauważyła kobieta. Tezuka kiwnął głową, uważnie obserwując dzieciaka.  
\- Dlaczego Ryoma-kun nie używa Twist Serve? – spytał zaskoczony Kato, widząc całkowicie inną postawę kolegi z klasy. Echizen podrzucił piłkę do góry wysoko – jakby użył troszkę za dużo siły – jednocześnie wygiął się mocno do tyłu, nie tylko plecami, ale też w kolanach. Palcami lewej ręki dotknął powierzchni ziemi, by drugą, w której trzymał rakietę zaraz uderzyć w piłkę. Żółta piłeczka przeleciała nad siatką, by zaraz wokół niej pojawić się miało kilkadziesiąt jej kopii; wszystkie lecące w innym kierunku.  
\- I tak ją znajdę! – zaśmiał się chłopak, uderzając w tą – jedno zdaniem - prawdziwą, która okazała się być tylko cieniem. Natomiast ta prawdziwa rzeczywiście odbiła się tuż przy jego nogach, lecąc wprost ku jego twarzy. Na szczęście minimalne odchylenie się do tyłu sprawiło, że udało mu się ją ominąć. – Ochibi! Co to miało być?!  
\- Moja nowa technika, nad jaką ostatnimi dniami ciężko pracowałem. Double Shadow Twist Serve – odparł chłopak, opierając rakietę na ramieniu. Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, widząc szok na twarzy starszego chłopaka.  
\- Ale przecież, miałeś nie ćwiczyć i oszczędzać nadwyrężone ramię – zauważył Fuji, otwierając oczy i patrząc na niego przenikliwie. Tsss… pewnie już zauważył jak ominął słowny zakaz.  
\- Tak, senpai. Jednak Tezuka-buchou wyraźnie powiedział, że nie mogę brać udziału w zajęciach drużyny… W takim razie ćwiczyłem sam. Chyba nie złamałem zakazu kapitana, prawda? – Chłopak podszedł do geniusza tenisa. Dłonie ułożył na swoich kolanach, pochylając się delikatnie, i patrząc na niego spod daszka czapki, niewinnym spojrzeniem, wypychając delikatnie dolną wargę. Kikumaru widząc zagrywkę maluszka, którą on tak często stosował, warknął cicho dochodząc do nich i ciągnąc złotookiego do tyłu.  
Ryoma jęknął zaskoczony tak nagłym pociągnięciem, chwiejąc się i już miał upaść na ziemię, gdy w ostatecznym momencie dłońmi oparł się o podłoże, robiąc salto do tyłu.  
\- No co? – burknął czując na sobie większość spojrzeń. Kątem oka spoglądając w bok dojrzał dalej smutną, jednak w tym momencie na obliczu Sakuno przeważał szok i jej najlepszą psiapsiółkę. – Zaje… – chrząknął, powstrzymując się od przeklęcia.  
\- Echizen, czy jest jeszcze coś, o czym nie wiemy, a co powinniśmy wiedzieć? – spytał Tezuka, podchodząc do niego wraz z trenerką.  
\- Hmm, czy ja wiem? Kuzynka za karę zapisała mnie do klubu szachowego. Ale chyba to nic takiego. – Wzruszył ramionami. – O, mam! Za dwa tygodnie wyjeżdżam na Turniej, ale nie… wy to już wiecie – sarknął, patrząc na kapitana ze znudzeniem.  
\- Echizen, utemperuj trochę twój wyjątkowo za ostry dziś język. – Upomniała go Ryuuzaki, co widocznie nawet nie zrobiło na chłopaku wrażenia.  
\- Ależ sensei, to tylko mój dowcip się wyostrzył, nie język. – Słysząc coraz wyraźniejszy ryk silników najwidoczniej zbliżających się motocykli, przełknął ślinę, milknąc. Już po chwili przy wejściu do kortów zatrzymały się dokładnie trzy czerwono-złote maszyny. Z pierwszej zsiadła dziewczyna, co można było dojrzeć na uniformie po odznaczających się piersiach. Po ściągnięciu kasku, złota kaskada włosów opadła leniwie na jej plecy i pośladki. Weszła przez bramkę, kręcąc przy tym ponętnie biodrami. Tomoka pociągnęła bardziej Sakuno, wchodząc zaraz za blondyną. Długowłosa podeszła bliżej do zebranych, uśmiechając się do wszystkich mile.  
\- _Przepraszam, szukam takiego malutkiego słodkiego chłopczyka_ – powiedziała coś w niezrozumiałym dla wszystkich języku. – Słyszałam, że jest w waszej drużynie – dodała już po japońsku.  
\- _Głupia jesteś_? – warknął do niej wściekły. No jeszcze ona musiała tu przyjechać i go wkurwiać. – I po co tu przyjechałaś?  
\- Och, daj spokój. Obiecałam Maksowi…   
\- _Chyba Greenowi_ … – poprawił ją zaraz. – Z resztą nigdzie nie mam zamiaru iść.  
\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego tak go ciągle nazywasz. Przecież to tylko chłopak twojej kuzynki – westchnęła cicho, poprawiając kilka kosmyków, jakie przez założony kask, ułożone były nie tak jak trzeba. – Z resztą nieważne. Za jakieś… – Tu wyciągnęła komórkę i spojrzała na wyświetlacz. – trzydzieści cztery minuty zaczyna się turniej, na który ta suka cię zapisała.  
\- Moja kuzynka.   
\- _Nieważne_. Faktem jest, że przez to nie możemy udoskonalić… z resztą nie przy nich. I przy okazji… – Tu zwróciła się do reszty. – Zabiję każdego, kto go dotknie. Czy to jasne? – Widząc kątem oka, jak Ryoma otwiera usta, by coś najwidoczniej powiedzieć, przytuliła się do niego, cmokając go szybko w wargi. – Pilnujcie mojego malucha jak mnie przy nim nie będzie, dobrze? – Nie czekając, aż ktoś odpowie na jej pytanie, ruszyła ku maszynie, ciągnąc ze sobą widocznie opornego Ryomę i w międzyczasie zakładając z powrotem kask. Chłopak krzyczał coś w języku angielskim i jeszcze jednym, którego nawet nie potrafili zidentyfikować.  
Jeden z towarzyszy dziewczyny podniósł ku górze torbę należącą do chłopaka. Blondyna kiwnęła głową, dosiadając maszynę i zmuszając, aby dwunastolatek uczynił to samo, siadając za nią. Następnie odpaliła motocykl i ruszyła, tuż po tym jak dała znak swoim towarzyszom.  
\- Co. To. Miało. Być? – wypaliła zaraz trenerka, której przez zdziwienie tą całą sytuacją nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, aby zatrzymać dziewczynę.


	5. Chapter 5

Trenerka już któryś raz z kolei rozejrzała się bezradnie za jej najmłodszym reprezentantem szkolnej drużyny. Jednak tego jak nie było tak nie ma.  
\- Sensei, nie odbiera – powiedział Momoshiro podchodząc do nich zrezygnowany. Tezuka opierał się o ścianę, czytając jakąś książkę. Ubrany był w jasne, przetarte na kolanach jeansy i ciemnoniebieską koszulę. Dwie torby podróżne leżały obok jego nóg, spokojnie czekając, aż w końcu właściciel weźmie je i zaniesie do odpowiedniego miejsca.   
Kikumaru zdążył już dosłownie kilka razy skomentować jego ubiór, na co Kunimistu raz po raz rzucał mu piorunujące spojrzenie, sugerujące tylko o tym jak kapitan odpłaci się mu na treningu, który nie nadejdzie za szybko, dlatego też rudzielec nie martwił się nim jeszcze. Matka kapitana była ładną kobietą, która wyglądała na o wiele młodszą, niż była w rzeczywistości. Stała teraz obok Ryuuzaki i co chwilę starała się ją uspokoić.  
Telefon należący do Momo rozdzwonił się, a sam chłopak wręcz trzęsącymi się od śpieszenia dłońmi, wyciągnął telefon i odebrał.  
\- Gdzie ty jesteś? – Chwilę przysłuchiwał się, robiąc przy tym minę, jak gdyby rozpoznanie słów sprawiało mu jakąś trudność. – Nie za dobrze rozumiem… Wjeżdżasz na lotnisko? Aha, dobra, zaraz przekażę – mówiąc to, rozłączył się i spojrzał na swoją nauczycielkę. – Zaraz będzie, ale tylko z kuzynką. Jego ojciec wyleciał gdzieś wczoraj, gdy tego nie było w domu.  
\- Ważne, że ktoś z jego rodziny będzie i podpisze ten nieszczęsny dokument – westchnęła cicho, patrząc na trzymaną przez siebie kartkę. Kątem oka spojrzała na swoją wnuczkę i jej przyjaciółkę, które stały bardziej z boku i rozmawiały o czymś dość żywo.  
\- Idzie jego kuzynka! – krzyknął Eiji, wskazując na kuso ubraną brunetkę. Zaraz obok niej, niosąc dość dużą torbę podróżną szedł wysoki chłopak o postawionych na żel zielonych kolcach. Echizena jednak nigdzie nie było widać.  
\- Dzień dobry, Ryoma zaraz przyjdzie, musiał tylko wziąć jeszcze swój plecak, gdzie ma spakowane też rakiety – powiedziała z serdecznym uśmiechem na ustach. Jej towarzysz pozwolił sobie tylko na kiwnięcie głowy, uważnie patrząc co chwilę do tyłu. – Co się stało? – spytała swojego chłopaka, który spojrzał na nią zakłopotany.  
\- Po prostu wydaje mi się, że za nami jechała i teraz mogła go zaczepić, a wiesz co to ozna… – Głośny krzyk przerwał jego wypowiedź. Chłopak westchnął cicho. – A nie mówiłem…?  
Po chwili zjawił się przy nich dwunastolatek, ściskając kurczowo plecak. Wydawał się nie zauważyć reszty swojej drużyny.  
\- Wiedziałaś, że ta maniaczka za nami jedzie! To dlatego byłaś taka zadowolona. Chciałaś się na mnie zemścić, bo nie mogłaś pójść z nim do łóżka, co? – warczał do niej, mrużąc wściekle oczy. Zielonowłosy chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak chłopak zaraz dał mu do zrozumienia, że ma tego nie robić. Doskoczył do niego, patrząc na niego czujnie. – A ty nie przytakuj jej jak wierny piesek. Naprawdę jest to wkurzające. To tak jakbyś był jej niewolnikiem na każde zawołanie – burknął na koniec, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
\- Zachowuj się trochę… – syknęła do niego kuzynka, ruchem głowy wskazując mu na otaczające ich osoby. Ryoma spojrzał po wszystkich, po czym wzruszył ramionami.  
\- _Cześć wszystkim_! – Cichy radosny krzyk, już dość znajomej blondynki, zwrócił wszystkich uwagę. – Czemu tak szybko uciekłeś, maleńki? Nawet nie zdążyłam się z tobą ani przywitać, ani życzyć ci szczęśliwego lotu i udanych zawodów.  
\- Mało kto zostaje dobrowolnie w paszczy lwa… Nie chciałem być tym pierwszym – mruknął biorąc swój bagaż od Greena i zmierzając ku odprawie bagażowo-celnej. Nie żegnając się w ten sposób z nikim.  
\- Co go ugryzło? – Blondyna nadymała policzki, robiąc przy tym śmieszną minę. – Zresztą nieważne. I tak przecież zobaczę się z nim na zawodach~! – Roześmiała się, chwytając za rączkę swojej walizki i zmierzając w tym samym kierunku, co Ochibi.  
\- Sądzę, że też już powinienem iść. Odprawa niedługo dobiegnie końca – zauważył kapitan, zamykając książkę i chowając ją do torby. Trenerka przytaknęła mu, prosząc jeszcze Nanako, aby podpisała zgodę na uczestniczenie chłopaka w zawodach międzynarodowych.

 

~*~

 

Kunimistu usiadł obok swojego kouhai’a, otwierając książkę i zabierając się za lekturę. Ryoma natomiast wyglądał przez okno, szukając czegoś interesującego za szybą. Westchnął zrezygnowany i jakby od niechcenia spojrzał na czytającego kapitana, zastanawiając się nad tytułem trzymanego przez okularnika woluminu. Warknął cicho, rozpoznając parę niemieckich słów, jakie widział na tylnej okładce. Mógł się tego spodziewać.  
Niedawno co wystartowali, dlatego też nie miał co do roboty. Do tego jeszcze nie mógł spać w nocy przez Nanako, która przyprowadziła na noc do domu znajomych i zrobiła dość głośną imprezę. Chłopak ziewnął, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu przymykając oczy. Tylko na chwilę, zaraz je otworzę; takie było jego postanowienie. Chyba mu jednak nie wyszło.  
Tezuka zerknął na chłopaka, z rozbawieniem zauważając, iż ten zasnął. Odłożył książkę na kolana, po czym ściągnął czapkę z głowy młodszego tenisisty. Chłopak, gdy spał wydawał się być zupełnie jak nie on. Był wtedy taki delikatny, taki kruchy.  
Zupełne przeciwieństwo tego dumnego paniczyka. Całkowity książę, przeszło mu przez głowę. Zawsze posiada inne oblicze.  
\- Och, śpi? – Czternastolatek wzdrygnął się zaskoczony, patrząc zaraz na stojącą przy nim blondynkę, którą na nieszczęście miał okazję już poznać. – A tak bardzo chciałam trochę się z nim podroczyć – westchnęła cicho, opierając się o ramię Tezuki. Chłopak spojrzał na nią z irytacją nie odzywając się słowem. Miał nadzieję, że ta w końcu się zniechęci i odejdzie, jednak ona najwidoczniej postanowiła uprzykrzyć mu życie, siadając mu na kolanach i zabierając książkę z rąk. – Sprechst du Deutsch, Herr Tezuka?  
\- Nie powinno to ciebie interesować – odparł, wyrywając jej z powrotem książkę. Odruchowo spojrzał na Echizena sprawdzając, czy ten przypadkiem się nie obudził.  
\- Co, boisz się, że maleństwo nas przyłapie? Wiesz, na mnie to on ma – mówiąc brzydko – wyjebane, natomiast jeśli chodzi o ciebie… ach, nie powinnam tego mówić. – Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, jak gdyby wydawało jej się, że kapitan nie zajarzył już o kogo chodzi. Przybliżyła się do niego bardziej, wręcz muskając jego usta, swoimi. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, napierając na wargi kapitana w chwili, gdy dojrzała lekko drgające powieki Echizena. Odsunęła się jednak od szatyna, akurat wtedy, jak Ryoma rozchylał swoje powieki, spoglądając na nich i jeszcze ziewając. – Cześć, skarbeńku – zaćwierkała do pierwszoklasisty, który prychnął tylko na nią lekceważąco.  
\- Jak macie zamiar się mizdrzyć, to błagam… nie przy mnie – bąknął, odwracając głowę w drugą stronę. Czuł, jak żołądek skurczył mu się niebezpiecznie, przyprawiając go o fale mdłości. Nie miał ochoty tego widzieć.  
\- A co, zazdrosny? – mruknęła figlarnie, pochylając się w jego kierunku. Chuchnęła w jego kark, zauważając jak chłopak wzdrygał się podczas tego zabiegu. I to nie z powodu dziwnego uczucia przyjemności, a strachu. Hmm, czyżby ostatnio przesadzała z rekompensatą, jaką był jej winien?  
\- Jakbym miał o kogo, idiotko – warknął cicho, szczelniej opatulając się bluzą. Wzrok utkwiony miał w małym okienku; skupić się na mijanych obłokach, niczym innym.  
\- Myślę, że powinnaś już iść…  
\- Ana – przerwała mu wywód, którego spodziewała się po słowach, jakie dobrał na początek. – Mów mi po prostu Ana. Wiem, stewardessa idzie już po mnie – dodała zaraz, gdy ujrzała jego ostrzegające spojrzenie. Wstała szybko z jego kolan, podchodząc do kobiety z uśmiechem, mówiąc coś jeszcze do niej.  
I dopiero w tym momencie zauważył, iż dziewczyna ponownie zabrała mu książkę. Westchnął cicho, ściągając okulary i masując knykciami nasadę nosa. Schował szkła do specjalnego pudełeczka, te następnie kładąc na stoliczku w oparciu fotela przed nim. Spojrzał jeszcze na pierwszaka, który odwrócony do niego plecami prawdopodobnie spoglądał za szybę.  
Czternastolatek przymknął powieki, już po chwili zasypiając.

 

~*~

 

\- Buchou… – Czując delikatne szturchanie, mruknął coś cicho niewyraźnie. Zaraz jednak uchylił ciężkie powieki, tylko po to, by ujrzeć przed sobą twarz Ryomy. Chłopak najwidoczniej skutecznie próbował go zbudzić.  
\- Co się stało, Echizen? – spytał sennie, praktycznie natychmiast prostując się w fotelu. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że jeszcze przed chwilą był oparty o ramię chłopaka, a gdy ten go budził, uniósł też trochę głowę.  
\- Zaraz będziemy lądować, Buchou – odparł pierwszoroczniak, odwracając głowę w kierunku okna. W tej chwili ostatnie co chciał ujrzeć, to była twarz jego kapitana. Nawet byłby skory do powrotu do szkoły, byleby tylko nie być zmuszonym na niego spojrzeć.  
Nie wiedział, jak da sobie teraz radę. Byli sami z dala od domu. Do tego pokój zarezerwowany przez organizatora tych zawodów, był dwuosobowy. Spowodowane tym, by nie czuli się nieswojo w obcym kraju.  
Szkoda tylko, że w jego wypadku będzie tak właśnie teraz.  
Ech, ciężkie jest życie młodocianego tenisisty. Tym bardziej teraz, gdy miał świadomość jak będzie blisko niego… Nie, przecież miał o tym nie myśleć.  
\- Ach… Dzięki, Echizen. – Powstrzymał ziewnięcie, jednocześnie przyglądając się sylwetce jego kouhai’a. Potrafił dojrzeć całkowicie inne zachowanie chłopaka, niż zawsze. Tym bardziej jak przypomniał sobie jego ostatni stosunek wobec innych członków drużyny; a już szczególnie wobec niego. Może i zwracał się do niego z jakimś szacunkiem, jednak w jego słowach czaiło się drugie dno. Mające skrajnie różne znaczenie od tego, co powie. Od tamtego dziwnego incydentu jakieś trzy tygodnie temu zaczął zachowywać się o wiele dziwniej, chociaż i wcześniej mógł zauważyć jego niewyjaśnione znikanie na chwilę, a potem wracanie do przerwanych zajęć jakby nigdy nic.

 

~*~

 

Ryoma odebrał swój bagaż, czekając na kapitana przy głównym wyjściu z lotniska. Tezuka musiał jeszcze zatelefonować do swojej matki, a potem do trenerki z informacją, że dolecieli bez żadnych problemów. Jak na prawdziwego kapitana przystało, okularnik nie chciał tego zrobić potem, jak już będą w pokoju, ale od razu po wylądowaniu. Cóż, niech już mu będzie.  
Ana podeszła do niego od tyłu, z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, iż chłopak jej nie zauważył. Dlatego też bez zbędnych słów jedną ręką objęła go w pasie, gdy drugą zasłoniła mu wargi, by nie mógł krzyknąć. Niestety, żadne z nich nie dostrzegło zmierzającego w ich kierunku kapitana.  
Kunimitsu przyglądał się tej scenie z rosnącą złością. Nie wiedział czym jest to spowodowane, lecz gdy zaraz potem dojrzał bezgraniczne przerażenie malujące się na obliczu chłopaka, czuł jak po prostu zaczyna w nim wrzeć. Dlatego też przyśpieszył kroku, chcąc być przy nich jak najszybciej. Chociaż będąc blisko nich praktycznie zatrzymał się, słysząc w słowach dziewczyny jego imię.  
\- Co jest, maleńki? Chciałbyś, aby Tezuka cię uratował? – powiedziała dziewczyna, śmiechem komentując wyrwanie się chłopaka z jej objęć. Ryoma był tak cudownie rozkoszny, kiedy nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić w danej chwili.  
\- Pogięło cię, idiotko? Buchou ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż zawracanie sobie głowy moją osobą – burknął chłopak, patrząc na nią z mieszanką strachu i gniewu. Czyżby naprawdę przesadziła z tym wszystkim? Ale przecież ona musiała mieć jakieś wynagrodzenie za pomoc mu. To jest niebezpieczny świat i nikt nie robił czegoś bezinteresownie. Dzieciak i tak miał szczęście, że na tych ulicznych meczach wpadł akurat na nią, w innym wypadku za swoje odzywki mógłby słono zapłacić. Nie stało mu się nic, tylko ze względu na jej pozycję i wydany przez nią zakaz ruszania chłopaka między meczami.  
Nie chciała, aby mimo wszystko ponownie doszło do jakiegokolwiek wypadku. Ryoma wycierpiał już więcej niż niejedna osoba, dlatego też musiał teraz naprawdę uważać na siebie. Tym bardziej nie mógł pozwolić, aby jego obrażenia się odnowiły; wszystko było jeszcze świeże. Nie może pozwolić sobie na żadne, najmniejsze zaczepki.  
Ona sama zresztą musiała dowiedzieć się, kto w ogóle nie posłuchał jej zakazu i tak dotkliwie potraktował jej ulubioną maskotkę.  
\- Czego ty tak od niego starasz się stronić? Z resztą to nieistotne teraz – odparła, łapiąc go za podbródek i ukierunkowując jego wargi ku swoim. Zaraz też pocałowała go subtelnie. – Na czas zawodów będziesz moją maskotką. Na każdy mecz będziesz przychodził ze mną; przynosisz mi szczęście, a ja nie porzucam takich rzeczy. Dlatego też nie patrz tak na niego.  
\- Che, nie wiem, o czym mówisz – mruknął cicho, dopiero wtedy zdając sobie sprawę z tego, iż blisko nich znajduje się kapitan. Potrząsnął szybko głową i odszedł zaraz w kierunku swojego senpai’a. – Samochód już na nas czeka, buchou – mruknął cicho, nie patrząc mu w twarz, po czym odszedł ku wyjściu z lotniska.  
Tezuka posłał dziewczynie ostrzegające spojrzenie, przez chwilę nawet mając ochotę się odezwać, jednak zaniechał tego. Jeśli dzieciak będzie chciał, to sam mu powie. On nie musiał wściubiać teraz nosa w nieswoje sprawy.


End file.
